


Short List of Weird

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three summers in Gravity Falls and nothing really surprises Mabel anymore. Still, sometimes there are those exceptions that just make no sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short List of Weird

After three summers in Gravity Falls, Mabel was surprised by very little anymore. In fact she could count the things that were weird to her on one hand. So, when Bill started showing up out of the blue to make trouble all over town, Mabel decided that she might need to upgrade to a small list.

It had started at the beginning of her fourth summer in Gravity Falls, her and Dipper had just crossed the border when the bus was stopped by a rampaging herd of Manotaurs. They were all clutching their ears and yelling in agony. Floating after them and holding a radio was a dapper young man dressed in a suit and carrying a boom box.

The only reason the twins knew it was Bill was due to the excessive amount of triangles he wore. That and his excited shout plus the echoed laughter.

After that the twins ended up seeing a lot more of Bill as they tried to reverse the damage that followed the former triangle in his wake. Sometimes they scuffled, but Bill always left before any real injuries were caused and the twins escaped with just minor bruising.

They were now half-way through the summer and Mabel just wanted Bill to go away. He was loud, annoying, and insisted on taunting them every chance he got. Not to mention Dipper didn’t actually seem to want the demon to go away. Her brother perked up anytime trouble went on in town or Bill’s name was mentioned.

She wasn’t sure if her brother had a crush on Bill, or if he just really loved playing hero so much. Either way Mabel was getting tired of all the nonsense. She just wanted to relax with her friends and go on normal adventures with her brother like they had in the past.

~OwO~

As always Mabel was the first one awake in the shack. Her brother was laying face down in a pile of notes on his bed and she could hear him snoring. Deciding to get him up later, she crept down the stairs and passed by Bill in the living room on her way to the kitchen.

She was waiting for the coffee to start dripping when her brain finally processed what it had seen. Backing up she poked her head into the living room to confirm it.

Sure enough Bill was lounging in her grunkle’s chair with a popsicle in his mouth and watching TV. Except, he didn’t really look like the Bill she knew; he didn’t wear an elaborate suit or an eyepatch. Instead he was wearing an old skirt that used to belong to her and one of her old cat sweaters. The eye usually covered by an eyepatch looked like it held the galaxy as he stared at the TV.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Bill saw Mabel staring and his eyes flickered to the clock. Then they engaged in a staring contest until Bill slowly removed the popsicle from his mouth.

“Uh…good morning…?” Bill sheepishly waved a hand and Mabel finally blinked.

“I wasn’t keeping track of the time, and usually you’re louder going down those stairs….” The demon awkwardly nibbled at the edge of his popsicle as Mabel calmly sat down in the second chair that had been added to the room.

She opened her mouth a couple of times, but she really had no idea what to say. It wasn’t every day that an arch-enemy and the resident town demon showed up in her house wearing her old clothes.

Luckily she was saved from having to say anything at all. Loud tired thumps sounded down the stairs and shuffled into the kitchen. Mabel caught sight of her brother’s messy hair before he disappeared around the corner.

Bill and her continued to sit in silence as they heard Dipper pour himself a cup of coffee. There was humming and then a pause before Dipper’s face reappeared around the corner.

“…Bill, why are you still here…?” Mabel’s mouth flopped open in shock and she must have made a sound because Dipper’s eyes snapped over to her. She stared at her wide-eyed brother as he looked like a deer in headlights and Bill coughed awkwardly.

“Soooo, I’m gonna hit the road and leave you two alone….” Bill whispered before he disappeared in a blink of light. Once he was gone, Mabel faced her brother more fully.

“What the fuck, Dipper.” It wasn’t even a question, it was a demand for information.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and went to sit in the chair Bill had just vacated. Taking a few more sips of his coffee he offered it to Mabel who took it with barely shaking hands.

“So, Bill and I have been hanging out and he’s been staying here during the nights.”

“When were you planning on telling Grunkle Stan this? Or even me for that matter?! Dipper this demon has been making this summer a living hell!” Mabel forced herself to take a calming drink from the coffee to keep from shouting and waking up their grunkles.

“Look Mabel, Bill isn’t actually all that bad once you get away from him being a demon.”

“Dipper!” Sighing in frustration Mabel counted back from ten and took a deep breath. She promised herself that she wasn’t going to blow up at her brother, no matter how stupid his decisions were.

“I know, but he’s pretty cool when he’s not on the clock and we have a lot of the same interests.”

“So, you two are friends now? What about all the trouble he causes in the town? Do you two plan that out???”

“What? No! That’s just Bill messing around like usual, it’s not like anyone ever actually gets hurt, Mabel. He just gets bored easy.”

“Am I seriously hearing Dipper Pines, the boy who wouldn’t trust cereal for three months after he found a cockroach in his bowl, defending a demon? What is going through your head, Dipper!?”

“I don’t know! It’s just nice having a friend around, even if he is a little weird!”

“Weird is believing in aliens, Dipdot! He terrorizes people for fun! Plus he’s wearing my clothes!”

“Only sometimes! And you don’t even wear those clothes anymore!”

“Still! Dipper!”

“I promise I’ll stop lending your clothes to him!”

“Is that where my Peanut Bitter and Pam sweater went?”

“Yeeeeeeah, he refuses to give that back for some reason…”

Mabel groaned and passed the coffee cup back to Dipper. Of all the weird things her brother did, she never thought that letting a demon into the house would be one of them.

Then something dawned on her and all the pieces clicked into place. Or at least she forced them into place until they complied with her theory. A dark grin spread across her face; which as soon as Dipper noticed it he almost choked on his mouthful of coffee.

“Whatever you’re thinking you’re wrong!”

“You know~! Usually when you have a partner, you let them borrow your clothes and not the clothes of your siblings!” Mabel cackled and Dipper groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

“This is why I don’t tell you things!”

“You totally have the hots for the triangle man!”

“He’s not a triangle anymore and those are just the clothes that he’s comfortable wearing!”

“Oooooo, someone didn’t deny having the hots for him!”

“MABEL! I DON’T HAVE THE HOTS FOR BILL!” Dipper’s ears were red as he tried to bury his face further in his hands.

Something crashed in the kitchen and both twins looked up as their great uncle Ford charged into the room. He had one of his futuristic guns ready and was in a fighting position as he scanned the room.

“Where’s Bill!?” He shouted and looked around carefully for the triangular menace. Dipper gave her a look around Ford’s legs and she shrugged helplessly. So, she could understand why Dipper never told them about Bill before.

Also, now Mabel could add Bill wearing her clothes to the small list of weird things that she had going.


End file.
